Birgit (AFCoD)
Birgit (ビルギー Birugī) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Birgit comes off as harsh, independent, and is often rude towards strangers. Initially, she is not very talkative and prone to getting defensive if the player talks to her too much. Birgit's negative personality characteristics are likely related to her simple home life, where she is in constant conflict with her younger brother over her desire to leave Heartful City for the other world. Her father, Adolf, is a man who owns the Furniture Shop, though he is described by Birgit as angry and threatening. Mrs. Celine is calm but often worries about her daughter's lack of socialising and her arrogant attitude. When the player talks to Birgit's calmer younger brother, Dominik, he will reveal she was picked up by Arnold as a child. As a male protagonist (Evan), Arnold will be the rival for Birgit's affection. Birgit lives in Heartful City from the beginning of game, therefore the player can begin interacting with her right away. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Birgit's case; a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player will have two children. The player will receive a gift from Birgit when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Birgit cooked a Carrot Soup that she wanted to share with the player. Accepting Birgit's present will result in her being happy, and the protagonist earns +1000 XP. If her gift is rejected, Birgit will be upset, and they lose -1000 XP. ---- ---- ---- Birgit's first request is to catch a Blue Marlin. If the protagonist is a boy, completing this request is necessary to marry Birgit. If the protagonist is a girl, completing this request will simply increase her XP with Birgit. ---- Birgit's second request is to deliver a present for Natalie. ---- Character Shadow Quiz Upon talking to Birgit, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player will be presented with 4 consecutive shadows of images and must answer what is hidden in the shadow. The shadow is a random character. Winning the game is necessary to Birgit. For female players, doing so will simply boost their symbol points with her. Failure will result in Birgit being sad, and they lose XP. ---- After Birgit reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Birgit during the day, and show her that going-steady Ring! After she accepts it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Birgit will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Birgit officially become sweethearts. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Birgit or giving her a negative response will result in losing XP. ---- Birgit will visit the player's house again when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. Birgit was asking if the player would like to have dinner with her later. Upon agreeing, she wants the protagonist to go to Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. Birgit's Relationship *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *10:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Arnold (Girl Player)/Birgit (Boy Player) have 1 Flower only OR the player is married ---- A present for mother *Walk from Mirage Avenue to Love Drop Village *10:00 to 16:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Arnold (Girl Player)/Birgit (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers only OR the player is married ---- The latest story *Walk from Mirage Avenue to Love Drop Village *10:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Arnold (Girl Player)/Birgit (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers only OR the player is married ---- Fighting over proposal *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *10:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Arnold (Girl Player)/Birgit (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers only OR the player is married Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes